pokemon_sporkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulder
In The Game Pokemon Spork Mulder is the Ceolis League's Ground-type Gym Leader, and the 16th leader the player battles. Mulder is first met at Crolea's birthday party. When the player speaks to him, he introduces himself and asks the player if they think he's the strongest between himself, Lee, and Arnalda. If the player answers yes, Mulder says that he already respected the player for fighting against Team Portal, but now he respects them even more. If the player answers no, he says that he can respect the player for being honest. When the player approaches Mulder at Marvelous Marsh for a gym battle, Mulder says that Crolea's party was a blast and that he hopes his battle with the player will be a blast too. Before the battle, he asks if the player knows how he got into mud wrestling. If the player has already seen his TV interview with Nosy Nosepass, shown at the TV in Hoopa's Desert Oasis Lair, and says yes, Mulder will get straight to the gym battle. If the player says no, Mulder explains: he grew up on a farm, and there were a lot of Pokemon there. One day, he saw a Krookodile, a Pokemon he had never seen before, and wanted to take it back with him. He didn't have any Pokemon of his own yet to battle it, nor did he have any Poke Balls to catch it, so the two ended up wrestling in the mud. As Mulder was still a kid, the Krookodile was a lot bigger and stronger than him, so Mulder lost. But Krookodile came back with him because it enjoyed wrestling in the mud, and the Krookodile on his team is the same one from back then. He says that his family's farm is still going strong and so are his Pokemon, and then the battle starts. After the battle, Mulder gives the player the Mud Badge and the TM for Bulldoze. He encourages the player to keep going with their league challenge, but tells them not to think beating him in a Pokemon battle means they could beat him in mud wrestling. During the final battle against Team Portal, Mulder is in a fighting squad along with Aretha (plus the Infant Tree Infantry), Lee, and Arnalda. In the sparring room, the squad is battling a group of Team Portal agents. After the player has defeated all of the other agents in the room that aren't battling the squad, the agents that were battling the squad have retreated. In the postgame, Mulder can be rematched at Marvelous Marsh, where the player had their gym battle with him. Mulder can also be found at Hemola Swamp practicing with his students. If the player wins against all of his students in mud wrestling (through the Essentials Duel minigame) Mulder will give the player an Earth Plate. Delicia's Return to Dreamland In Delicia's Return to Dreamland, Mulder is at Crolea's birthday party on Disco and the winter ball. Personality Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Mulder.png |class= |name= |location=Marvelous Marsh |locationname=Marvelous Marsh |prize= 7300 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Mulder.png |class=Mud Wrestler |name= |location=Marvelous Marsh |locationname=Marvelous Marsh |prize= 10000? |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes |} * ".''" -When sending out last Pokemon. * "''HUUUUAAAAGH!" -After defeat. Rewards Sprites Trivia *Mulder's favorite season is summer *Mulder's outfit is based on a shiny Krookodile and the symbol on his belt is based on the Fighting Energy symbol from the TCG